Even Though
by kwnsjn
Summary: "And my wasted heart will love you too until you look crippled like a zombie." For Marui, he was the luckiest. Was. That's past tense.


**Author's Note: **A one-shot on Marui's unforgettable love!

Actually, the italicized lines beginning with "Even though" are from a separate one-shot I wrote just bc feels due to real life, but I thought it'd be fun to create a new storyline with the original implicated in it. I was listening to Miley Cyrus' "When I Look At You", and its melody fit the story quite nicely~

The scenes here are actually what I had in mind for Yukimura & Kana in "The King's Twin", and I even deleted this but my heart said it's too long to be deleted. HAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! But Kasaragi Ayame is mine. *u*

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I don't like introducing myself to new people, I'd ask every person in the room for their names just so I would have a reason to ask yours._

"Hi! I'm Marui Bunta!" the red-haired volley specialist introduced himself to the strangers in his classroom. It was the first day of classes and he was placed in a classroom with Jackal. Marui hated introducing himself to people, especially girls, since they always screamed at his face about how good-looking he was. Sure, it was nice at first, but two years of obsessed fans tired him out.

However, Marui had an initiative. And that was to know _her _name. She was seated beside him, her chin propped on her hand. She was reading a book, engrossed too much to even notice her new classmates and Marui's loudness. Her copper-coloured hair softly fell down just below her shoulders. Her golden-brown eyes were moving as she absorbed every word.

"Hi!" he tapped the girl's shoulder. Slowly, the girl looked up at him.

"I'm Marui Bunta! Yoroshiku ne!" he smiled widely.

The girl grinned. "Well, hello, Marui Bunta. I'm Kasaragi Ayame."

_Bingo._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I hate Mathematics, I'd stay up all night reading up on trigonometric functions just so I can teach you when you fail another test._

"Ne, ne, Marui-kun!" Ayame tapped his shoulder that homeroom period. Marui turned around and saw the girl's worried face.

Marui smiled. "What is it, Kasaragi-san?"

"Can you teach me how these problems work? I just really suck at trigonometry. So much that I got 2 points out of 20 on yesterday's test!" Ayame pouted sadly as she propped her elbows on Marui's desk.

_I know. That's why I read and read until my eyes bled, on trigonometric functions last night. Gods, I'm so sleepy._

"Sure!"

"Thank you, Marui-kun! You're a lifesaver! I just can't afford another F."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I'd rather talk to you personally than on text, I'd buy a hundred bucks worth of credit just so I could text the you who loved social media._

"Ding-ding!" a new text message notified itself on Marui's phone. It was late at night, but Marui was too busy playing video games to sleep early.

"Hi-ya, Marui-kun! Whatcha doing? *u*" Ayame had texted him. Marui smiled.

"Playing video games, you?"

"Nothing. I can't sleep; my sister made me watch this horror movie. I'm so scared right now, the tree shadows look like the ghosts, gods. I had to talk to someone. TT_TT" she texted back. Suddenly, another message popped up on his phone. "You are out of credit! Load up to be able to text people! Try the new promo.."

_Shit. Out of credit. Well, goodbye allowance. _Marui ran out of his house and went to the nearest convenience store.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I don't like American sitcoms and pop music, I'd watch all your favorite series and listen to all your favorite albums just so I could talk to you._

Marui nudged his seatmate quickly. Ayame was falling asleep, right in the middle of Math class. Marui passed a note to her. It said, "Hey! Why are you so sleepy today?"

Ayame had written quickly, embarrassment still on her face because she was _this _close to snoring to Ma'am Tsubame's lectures.

"I finished the tenth season of FRIENDS yesterday night! It took me thirty hours to finish that series. I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Ayame passed the note back, grinning widely at Marui.

"Oh yeah, my favorite friend is Chandler!" Marui wrote back.

Ayame looked at him quickly and mouthed, _Really?!,_ with her eyes bright with excitement. Marui nodded.

_His name is the only one I know… Ohgod, now I have to watch all ten seasons. Stupid Marui!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I can't gather up enough courage to confess my feelings, I'd write you ten letters just so you would know that someone out there thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world._

"BUNTAAAA-CHAN!" Ayame ran to him, in the hallway, nearly colliding with his body. Marui stared at the girl.

"He sent me another note today!" Ayame waved a pink letter to his face.

"Oh, your secret admirer?" he asked. Ayame still did not know that he was _the _one who had been sending her those pink letters over the past weeks.

"Yes! And this one is the sweetest! He said, "To them, you're the prettiest girl in the school, but to me? You're the most beautiful angel God has created. Keep smiling, Ayame-chan. You always make my day."

Marui grinned. "Wow, he's good with the words, neh?"

"Oh, he is! He is!" Ayame squealed. "I just hope he reveals himself soon! I am just dying to know him."

Marui breathed nervously. He was going to reveal himself. "Dying to know him? You already know him, idiot."

Ayame smiled. "Of course, I do. Didn't you think I haven't memorized your handwriting by now, Bunta-chan?"

Marui's eyes widened, as Ayame leaned over and planted her lips softly on his cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you to reveal yourself, idiot." She winked at him, walking away.

Marui was standing in his spot, frozen. _As usual, you take my breath away._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I hate it when people tease me about you and I, I'd smile and just laugh it off just so I could see that blush rising on your cheeks._

"Oh, look, look! Here come the lovebirds!" a male classmate yelled out, as Marui and Ayame walked inside the classroom, holding hands.

"Shut up, Daichi." Marui joked, as he sat down on his seat.

"Soooo, how was yesterday? We saw you two enter Ayame's house last night!" another classmate commented.

"Idiot. Ayame's mother invited me over for dinner." Marui clarified, as everyone laughed and hooted.

"Oh, I think he had _more _than dinner." Another joked.

"Ah, shut up. You're just jealous because I got her." The redhead retorted, kissing Ayame's forehead. He glanced quickly at his girlfriend, who had been silent all this time.

Ayame had her head down, but looking closely, Marui could see her smiling widely, her red cheeks evident.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I dislike slow dancing and cheesy love songs, I'd stand up and ask you for my first dance at prom just so I could sleep knowing I was your first and you were mine._

Dinner had finished and everyone was chatting. Tonight was the senior promenade, and Marui was seated beside Ayame. Suddenly, Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" began playing. Immediately, boys began standing up and asking girls to dance.

"Oooh! Oooh! This one was the song Monica and Chandler danced to after he proposed to her!" Ayame turned to Marui, who was absent from his seat. She looked behind her, and saw Marui standing, his hand outstretched.

"Would the crazy FRIENDS fanatic yet airhead in trigonometry join me for the first dance?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't like the way you said it. Do it again." Ayame teased, crossing her arms.

Marui chuckled. "All right. Would the FRIENDS expert and Math genius grace me with her outstanding beauty for the first dance?"

Ayame laughed as she took his hand. "You got that outstanding beauty part right."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I prefer coffee houses over noisy malls, I'd go shopping with you for a whole day just so I can see your bright eyes when you see something you like._

"There are too many people here… I smell sweat and harsh perfumes…" Marui grumbled. Ayame had dragged him to a mall, where a huge sale was happening.

"Oh, quit yapping, Bunta. You promised me you would go with me, right? I didn't threaten you with a bomb or anything." Ayame snapped, as she held up a white dress.

"Yes, yes, Madame."

"What do you think? Does this fit me?" Ayame asked, holding the dress in front of her body. She looked up at him.

"Of course. You look beautiful in anything, baby."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "And this is why Mom told me shopping with you was a mistake. Boys say the safest answers."

"Hey! What I said was true!" Marui exclaimed.

Ayame looked at him. "Bunta, baby, I don't care if you say it doesn't suit me. That's what opinions are for. I'm not gonna kill you."

Marui went silent, before looking away sheepishly. "That blue dress suits you better…"

Ayame chuckled. "Now, that was what I wanted to hear!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I think most chick flicks are overrated, I'd watch every single one of them with you just so I could hear you whisper those three words in my ear, in time with the main character._

"Why can't we watch Die Hard? That movie is awesome!" Marui exclaimed. He was seated in the Kasaragi family room, as Ayame popped a DVD into the player.

"Because it was your turn to choose last time and this time, I want to watch Love Actually." She said, plopping herself down beside Marui. She snuggled closer and grabbed popcorn from the boy's hands, which held the bowl.

An hour later, Marui glanced at his girlfriend. Ayame was completely engrossed in the movie. She was reading the boards Andrew Lincoln was holding up for Keira Knightley to read.

"With any luck, by next year, I'll be going out with one of these girls…" Ayame muttered softly, as Andrew Lincoln held up pictures of topless women. Marui couldn't help smiling; he loved this side of Ayame, the helpless romantic Ayame.

"But for now, let me say…"

"Without hope or agenda," Marui said, going first before Ayame, whose eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Just because it's Christmas" Ayame said.

"And at Christmas, you tell the truth." Marui supplied.

Ayame looked up at him. "To me, you are perfect." She said, smiling, as Andrew Lincoln held up the board with the exact words Ayame had just uttered.

"Wait, I haven't memorized this movie. Let me see the next board." Marui commented, as Ayama chuckled.

The redhead looked at the movie, and stared back into her eyes. "And my wasted heart will love you."

"And my wasted heart will love you too, until you look crippled like a zombie." Ayame said, leaning forward to kiss Marui. Marui smiled into the gentle yet burning kiss. _I really am the luckiest._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though holding hands in public embarrasses me a bit, I'd clench your hand in mine just so those ogling boys would know that I first claimed your heart._

"I don't like this…" Marui said softly.

"You don't like holding hands with me?" Ayame asked, laughing. "I am offended, Bunta. I use Vaseline on my hands, if you would like to know."

Marui flicked her forehead. "Idiot. I meant holding hands in public. Everyone keeps on staring. They're like judging us."

Ayame chuckled. "Let them stare. They're jealous that I have the cutest boyfriend, albeit sugar-addicted, in the world!" She pecked Marui on the cheek.

Suddenly, a group of boys came towards them. "Hey, sexy." One commented, running his eyes up and down Ayame's body.

Marui felt Ayame's hand clench his tighter. The girl was scared.

"Would you like to go somewhere fun with me?" he winked at Ayame.

"Excuse me, but the lady over here is with me." Marui said coldly, as he glared at the stranger. The boys stepped back and quickly walked away.

"Now, I hate holding hands in public even more. That event will just stick into my mind." He grumbled in annoyance.

Ayame smiled. "But I love it even more now! My cute and fluffy bunny just became my knight in sparkling armor!"

"It's shining, Ayame. Are you also failing English?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I don't like the fact that you have to go off to a far-away college, I'd smile and be happy for you just so you can study in that university you love so much without a burden like me._

"BUNTA! BUNTA! BUNTAAAA! I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE NATIONAL UNIVERSITY OF SINGAPORE!" Ayame knocked Marui down, as she yelled at him with joy.

Marui knelt up. "WHAT?! YOU DID?! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, AYAME! YOU'VE BEEN DREAMING FOR THIS SINCE I MET YOU!"

Ayame smiled at him widely. "YES! The office told me I even have transportation, book and food allowance! I can go back to Tokyo every other weekend~"

Marui fought hard the heartbreaking tears in his eyes. "Wow, that's good, Ayame!"

Ayame talked on and on about the campus and the courses, but Marui could only hear his racing heartbeat. _That's right… She's leaving for another country…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I hate seeing you only twice a month, I'd treasure every waking moment of those days just so I would have memories to carry with me until the next time I see your face._

"AYAME!" Marui ran and hugged Ayame, who had come back from Singapore. He had come to the airport to fetch her. "Ready for our date? I've got the whole day planned out!"

Ayame's face fell. "Oh, you planned a date for us? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Bunta baby, but I can't even walk properly now. Professors dumped a bunch of homework on us and I couldn't sleep properly on the plane…"

Marui smiled a bit. "It's okay, Ayame-chan! I'll just fetch you to your house, okay? Then you can sleep and sleep!"

Ayame brightened up. "I'm so sorry, Bunta. I'll make it up next time I come home, okay?"

_Will you?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though communication's seldom, I'd still smile at your picture when I wake up just so I can remember how lucky I am to have you._

Marui was woken up early by his alarm clock. He grunted, but he soon brightened up when he saw a message on his telephone. Ayame had left a message when he was asleep.

Marui pressed the button. Ayame's voice filled his room.

"Hey, baby! I know we always talk to each other during lunch break, but I left this message to tell you that I can't answer my cellphone during lunch. Again. I am so sorry! Finals are coming up, and I've got to get extra points because—"

Marui pressed the "Stop" button. It had become like this often. He ruffled his hair in annoyance, when his eyes landed on the picture frame on his bedside table. In it was a picture of Ayame laughing candidly.

All the anger in Marui's heart vanished. _I love you so much._

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••__•••••••••_

_Even though we fight so much nowadays, I'd apologize first even if I know I'm right just so I can hug and kiss you again._

"You're bailing out on me again, Ayame?" Marui asked, clearly annoyed. Ayame had come home from Singapore, yet she didn't want to come with him to a date again.

"I'm so sorry, Bunta! But I still have work to do! And the midterms are coming up. I've got to ace this one, or else I'm going to fail!"

"You always say that, but you pass with flying colors! Do you really not like spending time with me that much, Ayame?!"

Ayame gasped, tears in her eyes. "Do not ever question my love for you."

"How can I not?! When you choose your books over me, your boyfriend?! Even one hour is enough, Ayame!"

"Did you know that there was supposed to be a group meeting for a major project this weekend in Singapore and that I am the head of that group? I abandoned it so that I could see you, Bunta! But clearly, you don't appreciate all these things I'm doing for you!"

"Uh-huh, but what do I get when you do come home? A too-focused Ayame whose nose is buried in her books, who I can't even talk to! It's like I don't even have a girlfriend!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though you were the one who broke it off, I'd still go to your house at twelve midnight, screaming your name just so I can tell you that we can still make it work._

"Bunta… I have something to tell you." Ayame said, seriously. It was 8PM, and they were having dinner alone in Ayame's house. Marui looked up nervously.

"What is it, baby?"

"I don't think this is going to work anymore. I'm sorry." Ayame said.

Marui froze, staring at her. She couldn't be… breaking up with him, right?

"W-what do you mean, Ayame…"

"I'm saying that I want to break up. Clearly, we aren't happy anymore." Ayame's voice broke.

"You're joking, right? Come on, Ayame. This isn't funny, you know." Marui said.

"I'm serious, Bunta. I can't deal with any of this. What we have… it's not working anymore."

"But we can still make it work! And just by loving you, I am the happiest man in the world! We have something special here, Ayame. Did you forget?! I still love you and I know you still love me—" Marui exclaimed, in desperation.

"But, we are NOT happy, Bunta! We fight almost every day, on the phone and even when I come home, we fight. You can't be with someone like me who's too busy with studies, and I can't be with someone like you who is too far away from me."

"But I can, Ayame! I can endure all those things, because in the end, I get you…" Marui said, his voice breaking. Tears were falling down the sides of his face.

"But Bunta, that's it… You don't get me anymore…" Ayame said, sadness etched in her words. "Just how I don't get you… We're breaking each other apart, and the only thing left behind is love. But what if that fades away, Bunta? I can't imagine just how hard that would be. That's why I'm ending this now."

Marui paced back and forth, his tears now overflowing. He punched the wall and cried out.

Ayame sobbed. "I'm ending this, because I love you too much right now to hurt you more in the future."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though you told me to forget what we had, I still read through every text message just so I can tell myself that at one point in my life, I knew what love meant._

Marui was lying down on his bed, scrolling through his phone as he read Ayame's old text messages.

"I failed another Math test again, Marui-kun! You suck at teaching, "genius". Bleh."

"Hey, Marui-kun! Do you know the movie "Love Actually"? :D"

"Bunta! I baked blueberry cheesecake today~ I was going to give some to you, but they suck… TT_TT"

"I noticed you were the secret letter-sender the moment I saw the first note. You should've asked Jackal or Yagyuu to write them for you, dumb genius."

"Good morning, baby! I love you! "

"Thank you for coming to the mall with me today, Buntaaa! I know how much you hate it, that's why I'm making you a strawberry cake right now~"

"So, how are things over there in Tokyo? Singapore's really really clean~"

"I have finals coming up, baby! I can't talk right now~ Gomenachaiii~ Here's a kiss instead! :*"

"I'm sorry; I'm not coming home this weekend. Professors had me do all sorts of things. I'll make it up to you next weekend."

_We've changed so much over the past year, Ayame…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I haven't seen you in three years, I'd talk to you normally for the first time just so there would be no awkwardness between us._

Marui was nervous. Ayame was coming home for good, after graduating in Singapore, and she had asked to meet him in his favorite café.

"Hey, Marui-kun." The copper-haired girl had come, and she looked nervous.

_So we're back to first name basis, huh?_

"What's with the Marui-kun? Call me Bunta, Ayame idiot." He chuckled forcefully, watching as the tension from her face washed away.

"Fine, Bunta idiot. So how have you been doing?"

_Better since you left me, but I still love you so much._

"Good! I got a job in this company, and they gave me a good starting salary!"

The two continued with their conversation. Marui took in every detail of Ayame's face, as he felt his heart drop. _Four years ago, you would've kissed me by now._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though you told me you love somebody else now, I'd pretend as if my feelings for you are all gone just so you could think that finally, we're through._

"Hey, Buntaaa!~ Guess what?" Ayame's pleasant voice filled his mind as Marui held his phone to his ear. The redhead smiled.

"What is it?"

"I have a boyfriend now! Yea, yea, his name is Suzuki Ryousuke! And he's rich, but he's so humble too!" Ayame droned on and on, but Marui couldn't hear anything else; the phrase "I have a boyfriend now!" kept repeating in his mind.

"Hey, idiot. You still there?" Ayame said.

Marui woke up from his trance, and chuckled. "I wonder how he put up with a brat like you…"

"HEY!"

Marui chuckled. "I'm kidding, he's lucky to have you, Ayame."

_The goddamn luckiest in the world._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Even though I can't forget what you meant to me and how much you changed me, I'd let you go now…_

"Why, the little brat has become a beautiful lady." Marui remarked, as he entered the room.

"I know! Don't I just look fabulous?" Ayame said as she twirled around, her long hair softly moving against the sunlight peering into the room.

"Of course." Marui winked.

"Gods, I'm so nervous, Bunta!" Ayame exclaimed, clutching her hands together.

"Everyone experiences that. But today will be just fine. Best day of your life, remember?" Marui said as he hugged the girl who had once been his everything.

"Hey, Ayame dear." A man had entered the room.

"I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I've got you. A little bad luck can probably do me good, seeing as how I'm the luckiest right now!" he exclaimed as he walked forward and kissed Ayame, whose red cheeks were contrasting her white wedding gown.

_Even though I can't ever forget what you meant to me and how much you changed me, I'd let you go now just so I could see you walk down that aisle, knowing you'll forever be happy. Just not with me._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **So, how was it? This one-shot was actually for Yanagi Renji, but I remembered his data tennis, and he couldn't hate Math, right? HAHAHAHA

Anyway, read and review please!


End file.
